


imagine me and you

by sinshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: "Hide! What are you doing here?""You weren't answering your phone.""So your natural response is to just show up and throw rocks at my window?""Actually, these are pieces of candy cane." Hide demonstrated by putting a piece into his mouth and crunched happily on it.





	imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

> It's December, so you know what that means.... seasonal depression !! yayayaya!! (also it means posting things that I wrote a year ago on tumblr)

"Hide! What are you doing here?"

Kaneki had opened his window to find Hide standing below him at the back of his aunt's house. Hide grinned, shrugging.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"So your natural response is to just show up and throw rocks at my window?"

"Actually, these are pieces of candy cane." Hide demonstrated by putting a piece into his mouth and crunched happily on it.

"So, you're littering."

"Nuh-uh! Biodegradable. And _you're_ stalling. Hurry up and get down here, it's cold!"

"Hide," Kaneki sighed, "I told you. I can't go out."

"It's Christmas Eve! What's your-- What're your relatives even doing?" Hide squawked indignantly at him and bounced back and forth on his legs.

"They went out," Kaneki answered quietly. He scratched at a spot on the windowsill.

"That's perfect! Let's go!"

"Hide-" Kaneki fell silent when a dog barked from somewhere nearby. "H-hang on."

A moment later, Kaneki met him at the front door.

"Where's your coat?" Hide frowned.

"I'm not going." Kaneki pressed his lips into a thin line. "I just didn't want you to keep yelling up at me."

"Sorry, next time I'll have a serenade prepared."

"That's not-" Kaneki's face flushed. "What if they come back and I'm not here?"

"Then stay at mine tonight."

"Hide-"

"You're right, it's Christmas Eve! Let's get a hotel." Hide winked roguishly at him.

Kaneki's face was burning now and he hid behind his hands. "Hide," he said weakly.

"Really though," Hide stepped closer and rubbed Kaneki's shoulders, "It'd make me really happy if you came out tonight. So what if you get in trouble? Don't they already-- You only have a few months left before you move out anyway. Where's your rebellious teenage spirit!"

"I probably left it at the library."

Hide snorted and Kaneki slowly lowered his hands. He smiled tentatively back at Hide.

“Okay. Come inside for a minute? I need to go back upstairs and grab some things.”

“Yes!” Hide tipped forward and kissed his forehead. “You're the best!”

Kaneki made a vaguely disgruntled sound and caught Hide's scarf as he began to pull back. He hesitated, then leaned in to kiss Hide softly on the mouth.

“I'll, uh. I'll be right back.” Kaneki turned quickly away and all but dashed back up the stairs.

Hide recovered from his dazed state just in time to yell after him, “You know I love to watch you go, babe!”

“Shut up!”


End file.
